


This is Precious Love (I Can’t Get Enough)

by howtosingit



Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [30]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: “I say thank you, for pulling me through / I'm a lucky man / I didn't know what life was / but now I understand”*If their wedding is anything to go by, TK knows that his marriage to Carlos will be filled with overwhelming love, happy tears, and unexpected surprises.30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos - Day 30: “Precious Love” by James Morrison
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770025
Comments: 31
Kudos: 136





	This is Precious Love (I Can’t Get Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> No wedding is complete without a memorable reception… This fic was inspired by [a certain Rafael Silva video](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/post/618457806321926144), which you may want to wait to watch until after you finish reading to avoid spoilers. (Hint: it’s my favorite Rafa thing ever, no lie.)

\-------------

TK is honestly having a hard time believing that he’s actually married.

It’s only been a few hours since they said “I do,” and in that time, TK has only left Carlos’s side long enough to use the restroom. Every other moment, his hand has been firmly locked with his husband’s, their fingers intertwined so that TK can feel Carlos’s ring pressed against his skin. He’ll admit that it made eating a little difficult, but Carlos didn’t seem to mind that TK had to basically feed him, pressing a small kiss to his lips in thanks after every bite.

Now, they’re sitting at their table, watching everyone mill about to chat. They just finished their own trek around the room to greet all of their guests and thank them for coming. TK knows that the speeches are up next, so he’s using the downtime to lean back against Carlos’s chest, his husband’s arms around him. They both took their jackets off when they sat back down, and TK feels unrestricted for the first time all day, happy to be able to collapse against Carlos without worrying too much about wrinkles.

He turns his face to press his cheek against Carlos’s soft white shirt, appreciating the vibrations that he feels as Carlos talks to one of his family members standing next to him. He rubs his fingers along the arm wrapped around his stomach, closing his eyes to rest for a brief moment. 

He feels gentle lips on his forehead, blinking his eyes open at the touch. “You’re not tired, are you, mi amor?” Carlos teases softly in his ear, and TK realizes they’re alone again. “Maybe if  _ someone _ hadn’t been texting until four in the morning, they’d have a little more energy right now.”

TK huffs out a small laugh, tapping Carlos’s arm as a form of protest. “You and I both knew I wasn’t going to be able to sleep last night, especially when my favorite blanket was ten minutes away in a different bed,” he replies, feeling the way Carlos’s lips rise into a smile against his skin.

“Well, cariño, now you’re never getting rid of that blanket,” his husband whispers gently. “It’s all yours, forever.”

TK shifts his head to look up at Carlos, seeing the way his eyes shine with open joy and affection. He reaches up to grip the back of his neck, pulling him down slightly to connect their lips. It’s a gentle kiss, each of them barely moving, but it still causes TK’s heart to jump; he wonders if everything will feel bigger now that they’ve promised themselves to each other for the rest of their lives.

“I love you, Carlos,” he says when they break apart, keeping their lips close.

“I love you, Tyler,” Carlos mutters, reaching up to run his fingers through TK’s hair as they stare at one another, lost in their quiet moment.

TK doesn’t look away until he hears someone clear their throat next to him. He turns to find Michelle standing over them, a smirk on her face. “Well, you two lovebirds look very cozy,” she says, her voice light. “I think you’re making everyone else in the room jealous.”

TK doesn’t even have the ability to feel ashamed by her claim. It’s his wedding day, and everyone is here for him and Carlos; they can be a little jealous of their love for a few hours.

“Sorry to have to break this cuddle party up, but I need to borrow TK,” Michelle continues when neither he nor Carlos answer. TK’s heart stutters at her words, his smile falling a bit as he realizes what her request means. He knows he’s being ridiculous, but he doesn’t want to let go of Carlos’s hand yet; the thought of not touching him, even for a moment, seems weirdly lonely and painful. 

“Go ahead, mi vida,” Carlos encourages him, leaning forward in his chair so that TK has to sit up, too. TK turns to look back at him, and Carlos must know what he’s thinking, because he immediately reaches up to take TK’s face in his hands before bringing their lips together in a solid kiss. TK lets out a gasp at the contact, his lips parting as they move closer. Before it can become too inappropriate for their current location, Carlos pulls back, running his thumb over TK’s lips. “I’ll be right here when you get back. I promise,” he says, and TK can hear how his husband is breathing a little heavier now.

“I love you,” TK tells him again, standing to follow Michelle. Carlos presses a kiss against TK’s palm before letting go, giving him a small wink and telling him that he loves him too.

Michelle wraps her arm around him as they move behind the wedding party’s table towards the edge of the room. “You two are so adorable,” she says, giving his shoulders a squeeze. TK feels his face heat up, a giant smile pulling at his lips.

“Marriage looks really good on you, TK,” Michelle continues, obviously happy with keeping the conversation going by herself. They come to a stop at the edge of the dance floor in the center of the room, and TK turns to look at her.

“So, why did you need to pull me away from my husband?” TK asks, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

“Oh, right,” Michelle says, and her eyes start scanning the room. “I’m just looking for someone…”

She trails off, her attention elsewhere, and TK can’t help but to turn back to their table, his heart jumping when he sees that Carlos is no longer sitting there. In fact, the whole table seems to be deserted, and he can’t help but wonder if he’s supposed to be somewhere with everyone else. 

“Carlos is gone,” TK says, his eyes flitting around the room to try and spot his husband. Before he can get a good look, the lighting suddenly shifts, illuminating the dance floor and throwing the rest of the room into shadow. His brain tries to remember what the next part of the reception is, but he can’t pinpoint what exactly is going on.

“Oh, there she is!” Michelle says, pointing across the dance floor. TK follows her finger to see Grace moving onto the dance floor carrying a chair, her eyes on him as she smiles wide. More confused than ever, he barely registers Michelle pushing him towards her, guiding him to sit down when they reach her.

“Guys, what’s going on?” he asks, but neither of them answer. Instead, they lean down to press a kiss to each of his cheeks. And then, from out of nowhere, he hears music start playing. 

[A familiar guitar sound crashes into him](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwkrXybZ1uo), followed by the smooth boy band vocals, and TK can feel his jaw drop as he looks up at the women. “Oh my god, what did he do?” he cries in disbelief, his heart hammering. They just smile at him, turning their faces forward. He follows their gaze, finally locating his husband at the edge of the dance floor, and he nearly swallows his tongue.

In the time since TK left his side, Carlos has rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows, his muscular forearms now on full-display. That would be enough to make TK start to sweat, except his husband has also loosened his bowtie to hang around his neck and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. TK watches as Carlos slowly moves towards him across the dance floor, his brown eyes shining as he mouths the lyrics to the song, and TK can’t take his eyes off of the love of his life. 

He would recognize this song anywhere. Early in their relationship, when Carlos insisted on teaching him how to cook, they would spend hours together in the kitchen, listening to music and trying out different recipes. TK still remembers when this song first came on shuffle, his boyfriend instantly transforming into an early 90s boy band member, dramatic faces and cheesy dance steps included. He fondly remembers basically losing his mind, laughing so hard that he started crying. Carlos wrapped him up in his arms, dancing them around the room while he sang into his ear. It’s one of the most precious memories that TK has, and the fact that Carlos didn’t even know all of the lyrics to the song made it so much better. 

Carlos finally makes his way across the floor to stand in front of him, staring straight into TK’s eyes. Then, without warning, he steps to the side, and for the first time, TK realizes that Carlos isn’t performing solo.

His dad is there, mouthing along to the lyrics, a red rose in his hand. He hands it to TK, giving him a wink, before he also steps to the side to be replaced by Judd. One by one, without pause, TK’s entire work family appears in front of him - Paul, Marjan, Mateo, Michelle, Nancy, Tim, and even Grace - to hand him a rose. And then Carlos is back in front of him, everyone else in a semicircle backing him up, and as the song reaches its chorus, they break into dance.

TK can’t help the laugh that crawls up his throat and bursts out of him, his heart exploding in his chest as he watches his entire family do cheesy choreographed dance moves for him while his husband stares into his eyes, his face open and loving. 

The song jumps ahead to the bridge, slowing down to become more intimate, and TK watches as Carlos’s backup dancers shift to start to circle around both of them, in a clearly less-choreographed manner. While his husband resorts to exaggerated pointing and making heart shapes with his hands, TK notices his dad flashing his signature finger guns, and Marjan and Mateo blowing kisses his way. His heart thumps forcefully at the sight of all of them, and he can’t help it when tears start to form in his eyes.

The song builds to its big climax and TK watches as Carlos falls dramatically to his knees right in front of him, no longer lip-synching but actually singing his heart out as he reaches towards TK. Through his tears and laughter, TK grabs his hands, clutching them tightly in his own. They lean into each other, pressing their foreheads together, and TK has never felt so much absolute joy radiating off of his husband; he’s like a supernova of positive energy, and it honest-to-god takes his breath away.

As the song continues, Carlos stands up, pulling TK to join him. They keep their hands locked together as they dance, both of them screaming the lyrics the way they like to do in their kitchen, reckless and wild with no concern for how ridiculous they look. The song slows back down as it ends, and Carlos pulls him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him as he sings the final line into TK’s ear for only him to hear. TK holds him right back, his tears continuing to fall. He feels pressure all around him, and opens his eyes to see that his entire crew has surrounded them to wrap them in a group hug. TK feels his whole body vibrating with every extreme emotion that he is feeling, he’s so overwhelmed. 

The lights come back up and the group breaks off, leaving TK and Carlos standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. 

“I can’t believe you finally learned the lyrics to that song,” TK chokes out, feeling the way his husband laughs against him. Carlos moves aways, taking his face in his hands.

“I learned  _ most _ of the lyrics,” he corrects, brushing away TK’s tears as his own continue to fall. “I know how much you like it when I mess some of them up.”

TK grabs Carlos’s waist to pull him towards him, slamming their faces together in a soul-shattering kiss, his hands coming up to wrap around his husband’s neck. There’s applause from all around them, a dull roar in his ears as he holds Carlos to him. 

In his arms, he has never felt so safe and cherished and loved. He has never felt more like himself. He has never felt so free.

In the arms of his soulmate, the love of his life, TK has never felt so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: TK ends up with 9 roses, which is the symbol of eternal love, and a way to tell someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with them. Giving him that many was entire coincidental, as I just started naming the 126 crew and that's where I landed, which meant that Carlos couldn't give him one himself, but that's okay.
> 
> \----
> 
> Wow. Here we are, the end of 30 Days of Tarlos. This past month has just been a truly incredible experience. I can't even get into all of it here, as I'm still processing how overwhelmed I feel, but I just have to say that if you have read any of these fics, if you've left kudos or commented on any of these fics, if you've followed me on tumblr, or chatted with me at some point... I love you. I am so grateful for you, and you have made this past month the best fandom experience that I have ever had. I could say a million thank yous and it would still not be enough.
> 
> I'll be back with more fic, after I take a handful of days off to let my brain rest. But don't worry, there will be more Tarlos, as I'm now too in love with them to just quit cold turkey. 
> 
> In the meantime, you can [find me on tumblr](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/), where I will continue to obsess over all things Tarlos and Rafael Silva until I lose the last breath in my lungs.


End file.
